mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainbowroad6w
Archiving To archive your talk page, you just add another * Archive II (DATE WHEN IT STARTED — DATE WHEN IT ENDED) underneath the first one, remove everything from your talkpage and then click on the red link, and add everything you copied into that page. And it'll work. – Jäzz '' 00:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so very much. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 01:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Paper Mario > Mario Kart Right now, Paper Mario Wiki prioritizes over Mario Kart Wiki. So please merge Paper Mario articles instead of Mario Kart ones. – ''Jäzz '' 17:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ugh but my computer for some reason blocks that site (don't ask me why BSecure is stupid) so I actually can't. Mario Kart Wiki works so... I'll try to fix the BSecure stupidness but I've been doing Mario Kart Wiki articles because that site isn't blocked. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 18:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Then is it possible you could help in expanding the stubs on this site? It'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 18:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So it's that serious that I can't do Mario Kart articles?? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 21:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You can edit whatever you want. Nobody is required to work on any particular project. - The Count 23:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 23:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, haha, I saw that. --Bullet Francisco Archives Don't edit them. – 'Jäzz ''' 19:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Did I edit one? I didn't take notice... Whoops sorry didn't see that. I read the title but skipped the "Archive V" part. Sorry. I feel dumb right now. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright, just don't let it happen again. – ''Jäzz '' 19:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Will do... hopefully. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Because Jazzi hurt my feelings about the image uploading and my edit summaries. I came bac kthough with apologies though . I shall see what I can do to help with the MK Wiki merge. I think I can be a good help with that. Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome and I understand. I am not trying to be mean and congrats on rollback promotion by the way. P.S. Why did you state Whittle will be an unlockable in Mario Kart 7? I'd love for that to happen, but it isn't confirmed... Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You are one. Check . Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow. Lol. Didn't take notice. Thank you for notifying that. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, but I think he is too minor of a character to be in a video game. Oh and did you know that I am a sysop on five different Wikias? By the way, you're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am a sysop on RareWiki, SmashWikia, Conker Wiki, and a sysop + bureaucrat on Banjo-Kazooie Wiki and Pikmin Wiki. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Want to help out on the wikis? I would love help. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :That sucks :(. I have no internet blockage cuz I am trusted by my parents. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm trusted too, it's just that they don't think it's completely safe to be on the internet without a blocking device, so they installed this bullcrap. I'm still able to get on some sites and it won't block it, but this thing blocks a lot of things that shouldn't get blocked. It's crap I'm tellin' ya. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merging Ok then, but I am busy major constructing the kart article so don't edit it now because I am doing so. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Peach 112 ok TANKYOU RR UPS , AGAIN? MY Peach 112 21:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RR GOD BYE IM CAUSED TRUBLES IN THIS WIKI IM TAKE A REASON IM SAYS: GOOD BYE :( Peach 112 23:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok tank you for report Peach 112 00:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) use a transductor ok muchas gracias us tiene toda la razon garcias me voy a acer famoso otra cosa, como me hago adiministrador? Peach 112 00:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) tank you Peach 112 00:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) okey celoso Peach 112 00:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) poor los regalos que le envie a otro aparte de todas maneras un present ups Peach 112 00:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok Peach 112 01:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) my first edition visit SNES UPS Peach 112 01:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) my second edition visit Royal Raceway Peach 112 02:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok thank you Peach 112 02:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RR Please visit this page !!!!!!! (im in the place 16th) :) Peach 112 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ups im sorry Leader Board Peach 112 20:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ouch Peach 112 20:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) de que me borraste la third option from rosalinas unlokable (win 4950 wifi races ) :( Peach 112 20:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) a ok thanyou rr and im a boy Peach 112 20:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) el caso de que uno no pueda escojer el nombre de su personaje favorito eso no significa que es mujer +y si me gusta escojer a peach algun problema le apuesto que sois el unico que conoce que es hombre yes coje mujeres :) Peach 112 20:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ya se aunque tambien es mi pista favorita durante los primeros dias soprte que me dijieran girl ya que la imagende melocoton no animo mucho a mi nombre otra cosa durazno es mi personaje fav y lo sigue siendo me di cuenta que la llevo en la sangre unque mi papa diga por que la escojes escoje a otro etc, peach soy un gran fan tuyo alomejor el unico hombre fanatico Peach 112 21:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) TE ADORO PEACH SOY FANTUYODESDE LOS 5 AÑOS Peach 112 21:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) JA IGUALMENTE AQUI EN MEXICO A PEACH LE DICE DURAZNO O MELOCOTON AUNQUE TO LE SIGO DICIENDO PEACH Y ES CIERTO ARRIBA MARIO Peach 112 21:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) tu sabes como meter a un articulo la musica pa que la descarge la gente Peach 112 00:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RR tengo mucho que no platico espera creo que exajere perdon asi al tema este que perdon gracias por dedicarle una seccion a mis mesnsajes en realidad muchas garcias otra cosa en serio se la pasan en el wiki en español (casi son puros trazos) :) mmm genial para ampliarlos bueno suerte. Peach 112 23:05, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi rr im sorry im very very working for talking and visit the leader board in mariio wiki in spenish im in the 13th place yeaa!!Peach 112 02:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Missing Images Hi. Nice to meet you. Thanks for adding images to the articles that I mark :P I am still new to this wiki so I am trying to get used to it. See you around =] Sorry But i don't know how to link stuff? Also, Hammer Mario isn't confirmed for Super Mario 3D Land but Boomerang Mario is If u don't believe me then see this website ---> http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_3D_Land Boomerang Mario Yes, you did scare me off but just a little, which makes me ask you if you are in charge of this wiki? The reason I came on here was because i thought it would be easy to edit and correct mistakes. It's not. And getting back to the hammer mario thingy; I'm just going to say this one, last time...Hammer Bro Mario doesn't exist in Mario 3D Land yet, it's Boomerang Mario. And I have found something else from IGN that proves it ----> http://ie.ds.ign.com/articles/119/1199009p1.html Nintendude244 13:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) See? I told you. I'm no spammer or vandal. Also, for Propeller Mario.... Propeller Mario also hasn't been confirmed yet. What you probably saw in the video was Mario using a Propeller BLOCK, not the actual suit. And again, neither IGN or Super Mario Wiki said Propeller Mario was in this game. But anyway, i'm glad this whole "Boomerang Mario" thing is sorted now. Nintendude244 22:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) SM3DL Well, i know a lot about this game as i usually keep an eye out on the Super Mario Wiki or IGN for anything new that pops up. Oh and I happen to have a 3DS with the actual trailer on it. Maybe I can assist on building up that page? Nintendude244 22:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I did manage the linking but the underlining just randomly showed up while i was typing and i couldn't get rid of it. Gosh i am gonna need A LOT of help here. Nintendude244 22:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, the one thing i keep forgetting to do. Nintendude244 22:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) In Response to Answers Awesome, I'll try to contribute soon. Thanks! Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Based on both popular vote and my past experience working with you, I believe that you are a good fit for the role of administator for Mario Wiki. You will be sharing this position with Wattz, whom I also believe is fit for the job. If you have any questions regarding this position, please let me know as soon as possible. - The Count 00:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on getting sysop rights. Good luck with them! Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats, dude! --Bullet Francisco 01:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! I the new tools with help you even more :) Wikia Staff Hi Rainbowroad6w! First off, congrats on getting Admin status! I'm a staff member at Wikia, and I noticed on the news section that you are waiting on Wikia staff to finalize the big mergers with the other Mario wikis. Have you been contacted by anyone on staff? If so, I'll go talk to them personally to make sure the mergers are going through. Let me know! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 18:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Compare This and this. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Delete the merging message on MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Compare and this! Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::And that is just the beggninng on HQ. More PSDS imgs are 2 come. They beat SM Wiki's ones. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sorry I accidentally added the category Super Paper Mario series in Super Mario Galaxy 2 I'm very sorry (I can not delete a category) I would like you to explain cordially Kazimo 19:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Congatulations Hi in firts time congratulations for on you range of administartion and (please visit Peach 112 in spanish :) and create and template fom MKDD´s Karts? Peach 112 21:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) More information Dicution : Peach 112 Whats Jazzy waive from this wiki (yay in my home :-) ) jijiji yyyyyyesss!!! Peach 112 00:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) OH MI GOD !!!! (yay!! scram of joy in my mind) and yes ... for you work you went to administration ... Let me be your commo In Spanish (SMWiki) , Table Leader Number 6 amm the world (in general) :) Yay!!! If you ask which is ÝAY!! means an expression of joy How do I make an administrator?... Peach 112 00:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Peach 112 00:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) And what is that? ... and mh... where do i find? Thank you very much for helpme, But I got help anyway, tankyou very much Peach 112 22:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) hey i have built a new wiki involving Mario and i see that ur a Mario fan would u like to join? Niktext 12:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ey do u think u can ask any other users if they would like to join my wiki or if u know any Mario experts? Niktext 21:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) A new MK7 trailer Hello RainbowRoad6w :). I will be delighted to inform you that a brand new Mario Kart 7 trailer is up on Youtube. It was uploaded by a guy on YT called "NintenDaanNC" (i'm not sure if i can mention the user's name here). It is an overview trailer of everything in Mario Kart 7 so far and its in Japanese. I don't know if you have seen it yet but i'm interested in putting that trailer in the "Trailer" section of the Mario Kart 7 page. The thing is, i don't know how to do it. How do i put that video on the MK7 page?? Nintendude244 16:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. Nintendude244 14:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey How do like my over the year? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) im sorry but i cant u will ruin the fun by merging its not so much an encyclopedia so srry! Niktext 04:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. MarioWiki looks generally pretty good. I see that you have over 800 articles in your stub category. That would need to be decreased to no more than 1/5th of your content, or about 560 pages. You would also need to turn back on the Welcome bot (Mediawiki:Welcome-user should be set to @latest or @sysop or the name of a sysop). Please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to straighten out the stubs and turn on the welcome message and I will check again. -- Wendy (talk) 18:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Niktext message hello i am sorryu to say that i will not be able to sohw u my wiki because of mntinence so please refrain from asking to go to it!Niktext 22:40, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Niktext Yes i am going to take it off right away it is under matinence but i will take it off of spotlight! thanks for reminfing me!! And also this wiki is not like this one at all it is more fan based and is more of just teaching about Mario like video walkthroughs and stuff like that. It does not need to be merged as it is growing though. It is not a Mario encyclopedia and is a diffeent concept than just that! Niktext 23:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Niktext Message (update) I guess I had no choice but to close my wiki and start one on ohter stuff so there is no more Super Mario News Wiki now and no there was never anything to merge on my wiki but if I have to close it down I did so ya thanks!! Niktext 12:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Absence Congrats on Bureaucracy/Head Admin, but at the loss of a great admin. Anyways, I wish you the best of luck, you will most likely get a lot of people asking you for adminship, but try not to make everyone admin, I think this wiki is fine with you and Wattz running it. This wiki needs contributors, not admins. Anyways, Congrats and good luck. --Bullet Francisco 01:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the promo man! To think, your a Beruecrat! (If that's how it's spelled :p) Picnics, picnic, yummy yummy yummy! 01:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi. What does the chat do? I'm new. AppleDragon 23:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC)AppleDragon